It s a Girl
by LillyKathleen
Summary: After 3 years of marriage Maura and Jane are expecting their first child.


_Jane and Maura are married by now 3 years and are expecting their first child..._

_Maura is already 9-month-pregnant, so both women are really excited by now and can´t wait to welcome their baby girl!_

"Maur?" Jane yelled impatiently while she was standing in the living room and waiting for her wife to get ready.

"I´m nearly ready, Jane!" the blonde answered from the bathroom upstairs.

"Yeah I know what you mean with "nearly" sweetheart! It means I can at least one Red Sox game"

"Not true!" Maura retort as she walks down the stairs "I´m already ready to leave"

"Good! So let´s go!" Jane opened the frontdoor as she heard a soft "Oh Oh" and she immediately turned around and saw that Maura´s water broke.

"OMG Maur! Oh my...we have to..Oh my God...we have to bring you to the hospital...The baby is com..Oh God..Ahh I´m going to be a mother...and for sure you too! OMG Maura!"

"JANE! Calm down!" "I can´t...I know I should but I can´t our girl is coming...Maur! I´ve been waiting for this moment the last 9 months and now..Oh God...Oh God!"  
"Jane...sweetheart, please come down! A hysterical wife is not really helpful for me."

"Oh yeah right..sorry but I still can´t believe it´s finally happening...we are getting our baby girl."  
"Actually we already had her the last months Jane! I´m just giving birth to her!" Maura answered with a little bit of irony in her voice. Jane went forward to her wife and layed her arms around the honey blonde and whispered in her ear "This time you won Dr. Smartypants!" Maura smiled because she realized, that Jane was so concentrated on Maura´s rare ironic comment, that she forgot to freak out over the baby´s arrival.

But it only lasted for a moment. Jane suddenly took a step back, realizing that she has to bring her wife to the hospital, that she has to be there for her and for her daughter!

_OMG I´m becoming a mother! Am I ready for that? Can I be a good mother? What if I fail? What if our daughter hates me? What if I can´t be there for her? Or for Maura? What if she gets in trouble because she has two moms?What if I... _Jane thought but got interrupted by the ME, who saw that her wife had this worried expression on her face, so she took Jane´s hand and said: "You are going to be a wonderful mother hun...As wonderful as you already are being my wife!" "But what if not?" "Don´t be silly Jane!" "I´m not silly...I´m worried that I´m going to be an awful mother." "That´s not show that..." "Ok Ok I got it...C´mon lets is a girl who wants to come out and a girl who is totally freaking out about this"

Maura smiled and walked towards the stairs to grab the bag, she and Jane packed weeks ago for this special moment but Jane was faster, which is not really surprising, she sprinted up the stairs yelling "I´m going to be a mummy! I´m going to be a mummy! And my beautiful wife too...Wohoo"

Maura laughed until she felt the first contraction and was really happy when she saw Jane running down the stairs with a bright smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" "Ready!" And both women walked out the door to Maura´s Prius and drove to the hospital.

As they arrived Maura´s contraction came every 5 minutes and so the nurse brought them directly into the labor room.

"Do you feel any pain?" Jane gently asked "No the PDA is working pretty good." "Good, can I get you anything? Water? Ice?" "Water would be nice. Thanks" "Sure...everything for the mother of my child. I´ll call Ma on the way so she knows why we are not coming to the Friday-Night-Rizzoli-Dinner" Jane said smiling as she left the room.

"Ma?! Yes I know how late it is but we had a little incident. That´s why we weren´t able to come." "What incident?" the voice on the other side of the phone asked "Well, I can only tell you if you promise you won´t freak out and that you won´t show up here before I gave you my permission!" Jane responded with a strength in her voice Angela Rizzoli knew too well. " OMG Janie! What happened? Are you alright? Did something happened at work?" "What? No! It´s not me...this time!" "So it´s Maura?! Is the Baby alright? Is my grandchild ok?" "Yes it´s about Mau" "Omg I knew it" Angela interrupted her daughter "Is something wrong with her? Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Didn´t you take care of your wife?" "Ma! Shut Up! Maura is getting the Baby!" "Ahhhhhh!" Jane immediately tore her phone from her ear as she heard Angela screaming.

"Ma that was my ear!" "Oh I´m sorry Janie but I´m just so happy! My daughter is becoming a Mum!"

"Yeah I know. But listen don´t sow up here before I told you. Do you understand me?! Don´t!" "Wha..Why?"  
"Because you drive everyone crazy around you! Ma gotta go! Maura needs her water and you stay wherever you are! I´ll call you when we are done. Bye "

Few seconds later Jane grabbed a bottle of water and went to Maura. "Here Baby" "Thank You hun" "Still no pain?" "Well it´s more like a big pressure down there" Jane knew her wife was not comfortable talking about her intimate parts like that when it comes to herself. Down in the morgue it would be no problem if they would talk about a dead body but this, right now is something totally different. "You can hold my hand whenever you want Maur! I won´t leave you! I promise I´ll be here for you. Whatever you want I can get it. I have a badge and a gun!" Maura couldn´t hold back a smile.

_I don´t deserve her. What does she see in me? _Maura asked herself, but it was too late to think about an answer to this question because the baby wanted to come out, she felt it and as the nurse said "Push!" all her worries were gone. Maura just concentrated on her breathing and pushing, how she and Jane learned it in the course they took together.

Maura held Jane´s hand during the whole process, but even though the raven-haired woman felt a lot of pain, she suffered in silence because she knew Maura would go through even more pain. So Jane let Maura hold her hand and concentrated on breathing with Maura. Jane laughed the first time they tried it in class because it sounded and looked ridiculous but now it seemed to work.

"One last push!" The nurse said and after a minute and a painful scream from Maura, the women heard the first cray from their daughter. Maura immediately forgot all her pain, her worries and her doubts, Jane forgot that her hand hurts like hell and both just looked at each other with tears in their eyes. As the nurse asked, if Jane would like to cut the umbilical cord, she nodded softly and stood up. Now she finally saw what she´s been waiting for 9 long were streaming down her face now and she weren´t able to control her emotions anymore. The nurse gave her the scissors and showed Jane, where to make the cut. _A little cut but so much meaning _Jane thought as she made the cut. The nurse took the little girl in the next room where they weighed and measured her. During that Jane turned back to Maura, placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered softly "You did an awesome job mummy. Thank you for giving me this little piece of perfection." A single tear of joy rolled down Maura´s face as she pulled Jane closer to her, so she was able to kiss her lips. Just in that moment the nurse came back with the little baby girl and handed over to Maura.

Maura couldn´t believe, that she was holding her daughter, their daughter. Now also Maura weren´t able to hold back her tears and as the ME and the detective looked down on their little girl they started crying.

"I´ve never been this happy" Jane said in tears "Thank you Maur, for making my life so perfect!" "I have to thank you Jane. Without you I´d still be just "The Queen of Death", but you gave me a family, a home, a life!".

Both starred a few minutes at what they created together. "Oh Shit" Jane screamed as she was searching for her phone. Maura´s reaction came as a reflex "Language Jane! You can´t want that the first words, our daughter will hear are those kind of words" Jane gave her wife the best _I´m Sorry_ view she had and explained her, that she has to call her mother who, probably was going crazy since Jane´s last call. Maura just nodded softly and turned her eyes back on the little miracle in her arms. Jane felt uncomfortable leaving her girls alone even just for a minute, but she left the room and dialed her mothers number. "Janie?! Is my granddaughter alright? Is Maura ok?" "Yes both are fine...She looks so perfect. Like her mother!" "Aww Janie I´m so proud of you!" "Why me? I was just the girl sitting next to the woman who went through all the pain just to give me this little girl." Jane had tears in her eyes again, because she realized, what Maura just did, what just happened. _I´m a mother! My beautiful wife gave me a little baby girl! _"Janie?!" Angela tored her daughter out of her thoughts "Can we come now?" "Yes,Yes. See you soon Ma!" Jane hung up and chose the message function on her phone "I´m a mother...Maura is a mother! We are parents now :) " she tipped and sent it to Korsak and Frost as she walked back into the room where Maura and her daughter were already waiting for her.

"What will be her name?" Jane asked "I thought about Millea Theodora...We could call her Milly or Teddy!" Jane was willing to accept the names Maura choose, because after all Maura went trough for her it was the least for her to let Maura choose the name "Ok" Jane simply answered as she looked down on her daughter "Teddy is going to be a Red Sox Fan" " Or a Mozart Fan" Maura replied..."Isn´t it enough to have one in the family?!" Jane said with an ironic voice. Before Maura could answer Jane´s phone rang "It´s Korsak... Congratulation from him and Frost!" "Aw how nice" and before Maura could even realize what was happening Jane took a photo of her and Millea and sent it to all her contacts with the words _I present you Millea Theodora Isles-Rizzoli, 8__th__ January 2013, 1.45PM and her proud mother...well one of her proud mothers :) _

"Jane?" Jane turned her eyes back on her wife "I just wanted to say, that I`m thankful for every day with you. I´m thankful for our daughter and I´m thankful for raising her with you!" "Maur?! I´m the one who has to be thankful. You made me my life worth living. I´m only alive because of you and now you gave me one more reason for keeping it that way. You gave me a beautiful and perfect daughter...a little you! I can´t thank you enough for that! But I promise I´ll keep trying every day!" "Come and lie next to me!"

And as both of them lay down with their daughter between them, there was nothing left, they could wish for.

They were happy!

The End


End file.
